doctorwhofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Doctor Who Adventures/Sky Vermin
Kieran.cooper.750 (talk) 12:42, June 14, 2015 (UTC) IN THE TARDIS “Who wants a short break?” enquires the Doctor walking down to the console “What kind of short break?” asked Alice “Let’s go SHOPPING!” the Doctor shouts, echoing around the Tardis “Go what?” Shalek said confused “Shopping, I should try it more often…” the Doctor said then controlling the Tardis to take them to a grand and mega shopping mall in the far future. “Where are we going to shop?” Alfie asked, he wasn’t really fascinated by the Doctor’s choice of trip “Well, I was thinking about the great Plaza on the shopping Planet Sellable!” he promoted Alice looked a little over excited, Alfie looked a little more interested and Shalek just stood there waiting to be amazed. OUTSIDE The crew step out of the Tardis and look very disappointed. They walk out into Stevenage, on Earth 2017. They see sports direct and Pound land. Alfie and Alice aren't happy, Shalek credits on the bad smells. The Doctor looks confused. “What’s going on, we should be on Sellable not Earth!” as the Doctor looks around for any reason why a bird drops its business on top of the bulb. “Lovely!” Alice said sarcastically The Doctor gets annoyed the Tardis won’t move or fly off somewhere else, just on the screen it says 66%, the Doctor has some hope still left in him at least now. They just wander about until the Doctor comes to a cash point. He learnt this trick when he was with Donna at Christmas. “Get ready to catch everyone!” said the Doctor He points the sonic screwdriver at the machine and money notes burst out floating all around them, like a grand firework. Alice, Alfie and Shalek catch notes around them hoping not to get caught by the Police. Several other shoppers try and get some on the cash before it’s all gone. They walk away pockets full. “Now let’s go!” the Doctor said “this had made me allot happier!” Alice said “even though we committed such a crime, feels good!” replied Alfie “don’t get too into it!” Alice teased “I could become a bad boy, you never know!” Alfie debated “I kinda like bad boys…” Alice whispered to herself “What was that?” Alfie wondered “nothing!” Alice walked off to HMV. THE NEST (a camera view on the Doctor) “It’s time Harri, the time has finally come and the end of humanity is nigh!” said Jezz “is that him? Really him?” Harri asked “Yes, it really is. One of the troops dropped a grounding device on his ship!” Jezz squealed They laugh and squawk loudly. OUTSIDE TOYS' R 'US The Doctor and Shalek come out of Toys R Us with bags full of strange items. “Can’t wait to build these!” said the Doctor “GET OUT THE WAY!” paramedics stormed through to an open area 4 people lay on the ground covered in strange marks, they looked ill or even dead. They were carried away. As one went past the Doctor he mumbled “the Birds, THE BIRDS!” The doctor looked interested and saw a feather was on his arm. He and Shalek went on the hunt they needed a specimen. “I need a Pigeon!” the Doctor said HMV Alice and Alfie notice there are many ambulances around and paramedics. They wonder what’s going on and try to communicate with the Doctor via phone. He picks up “Hey, have you seen all the paramedics?” Alice asked “Yes, they are everywhere, I think I know what the problem is and I don’t like it. Stay clear of any birds, you got me no birds!” the Doctor said down the line “why?” she asked a little scared The doctor tried to explain whilst sonicing a nearby Pigeon. When it looked straight at the Doctor it’s eyes sparked and made a high pitch noise. “What was that!” Alice asked getting very concerned. THE NEST Jezz and Harri hear an alarm in their over viewing base “He has fallen for our trap yes!” Jezz said with high delight HMV “Alice!” Alfie said whilst looking up “What, I'm trying to talk to the Doctor!” Alice said “just look at the birds…” Alfie said slowly “Why?” “Just look” There they all were. On the roves of every building surrounding them every single bird perched watching them with eagle eyes. Shoppers in fright just stand in confusion. What was going on? “Doctor help! The birds they are just staring at us, it’s very creepy!” Alice said trying not to look at the birds “Run for safety just run!” The Doctor Said Alice and Alfie run for cover in a shop or restaurant nearby. So do the other shoppers as a flooding army of pigeons wave down stalking the public. Alfie and Alice hide in a local Burger king. And lock the door. A man scared out of his wits bangs on the door “LET ME IN…AAHAHA!” he screams as many birds’ swarm around his body ripping him apart Alfie and Alice watch in horror as this happens before them… OUTSIDE TOYS' R 'US Meanwhile the Doctor and Shalek run for cover but as stores close they can’t find a way. But one store isn’t shut yet. “Over here Doctor!” Shalek calls and runs into the Shop. However, the shutters begin and the Doctor has to hurry to make it. He storms at full speed only to be lifted up by a couple of birds. “DOCTOR!” Shalek calls as he watches his friend fly up into the sky. THE NEST The Doctor lands in some sort of nest like spaceship and is approached by a pair of creatures that look half human and half Bird. “Do you mind; I’ll have to get this dry cleaned!” the Doctor protested “We knew you would come; the hour of Earth is over…!” Harri and Jezz said together “Who are you?” “We are the Pigeon Flyer UNIT of the 5th outer space Bird watch, aka Sky Vermin…” Jezz said “Sky Vermin?” INSIDE BURGER KING Alfie and Alice now stuck try to think of a way of escape. “Come on!” Alfie said looking towards Alice and 2 afraid teens, Kelly and Ben, who brocaded their way in. “What?” Alice said “We can’t do anything, can we?” “Food, pigeons and many birds go for food and where have we hid? BURGER KING!” Alfie said quite proudly Alice looked in delight at his sure brilliance. Then she and the rest went behind the counter and grabbed as much food as they could and waited by the door. “Now on the count of free through as much food as you can!” Alfie said “But what if they come after us?” Kelly said, she was really afraid “Hopefully they won’t because of the food we will throw,” said Alice trying to reassure her “Where exactly are we aiming to go?” Ben asked confused “There Is an exhibition hall inside, the entrance is over there, dump the food just outside and run as fast as you can!” Alfie said “3…2…1…GO!” The 4 burst out the door and scattered fast food across the place behind them causing attention from the birds as expected. Alfie and Alice reach the entrance with ben close behind them, however Kelly trips and falls birds swarm all over as she screams in terror. Alfie and Alice are inside but Ben is at the door and stands with it open “We can’t just leave her!” Ben screams “GO!” Alice cried “IT’S TOO LATE FOR HER…!” Alice tried to get through to him but the birds had left Kelly already and aimed at Ben and where now inside. Alice and Alife sprinted through the exhibition hall. They aimed to get to the lift. Birds twisted and sprung around filling up the hall. Other shoppers lay in horror as birds attack them. Windows smash and light explode yet Alice and Alfie have a few meters to go… THE TARDIS Shalek has fled to the Tardis, he tries to find a weapon that can fight against the birds. He goes to handles. “Handles is a teleport available?” Shalek commands “No, at this moment a grounding device has been put on top of the Tardis…” Handles said “Of course… the bird this morning it… it put something on the top of the Tardis, Handles if remove it could we travel to go find the Doctor?” “It seems probable” Handles said relieving Shalek. THE NEST Back on the ship above the Doctor and the Sky Vermin are talking “What exactly is going on, using birds as disease carriers, hidden for years. Genius, but why?” “The Outer Space Bird Watch inhabits Planets that have humanoids such as yourself and if they treat us with enough order and care we live in peace. But, with Earth the many occupants have treated us with such disgust and the only way to win evenly is to kill them” Jezz said Harri then presses a button on his computer and a hologram of a pigeon appears, showing the areas of infection and the eye. “The Infection is carried by all of the birds in the world and you have been watching ever since waiting, why now?” The Doctor asked “As you arrived the disease has only just fully mutated to a deadlier state, we then sent out the troops and the contagion has started” Harri said whilst staring at the hologram. The Tardis suddenly appears and Shalek comes out. “Shalek?” the Doctor said amazed “Doctor, the birds are attacking people, we need your help!” Shalek said worried “I found this,” Shalek held up his hand and found a grounding device handles told him about, it had some Pigeon feces on it. “Doctor you can’t leave!” Jezz said and ran over to him and tried to grab him. But the Doctor swoops out the way and him and Shalek leave in the Tardis “NOO!” Harri and Jezz cry and scratch at the Tardis, and somehow are travelled with the Tardis. THE EXHIBITION HALL Alice and Alfie make it to the lift and they assume they are safe for now. They pick the top floor and arrive shortly. The Birds attack the electronics and the lift stops and now they are stuck. The Birds have actually out smarted them; they swarm around the lift cracking at the glass and cutting at the electronics. Alice and Alfie feel the lift to shake. “What’s going on?” Alice screamed “I’m going to get killed by a Pigeon!” “Oh my god the lift, they are trying to cut the lift!” Alfie said in horror The 2 look up and seek the birds pecking quickly at the wires. They stare at each other in despair. The lift slowly starts to creeks and falls a little. “Is that it?” Alice said only to be cut off by the lift falling to the ground. The pair scream and hold on to the walls. They suddenly come to an all grinding halt the lift crashed on top of the Tardis which has landed at the lift entrance on the bottom floor. Alice and Alfie hide as the glass walls of the lift smash around them. The Birds assume them to be dead and they fly away. “Are they gone?” Alice asked scared to the bones “I Believe so,” Alfie said; they jump out onto a sofa display, for a soft landing. But as they walk round to the Tardis Jezz and Harri appear and look a bit hungry. “Oh God, not again!” Alice moaned. They run into a small food shop. Jezz and Harri follow eager to get what they want. Shalek and the Doctor run out with a container of liquid. “Where are they?” the Doctor enquired. “Hopefully they aren't dead!” Shalek said “Yes, Shalek think positively!” They wander off A SHOP Alice and Alfie are cornered in a drink section of M & S. Jezz and Harri spread their wings out they look dirty and covered in infectious things. Alice doesn't think much and grabs the first thing she sees (Water) and chucks it at them. Jezz and Harri can’t move any more as the dirty around them has become sticky and like a waste product. Just in time. The Doctor and Shalek appear. “Water!” the Doctor says happy, though a little annoyed that he couldn't explain. “What are you going to do now?” Jezz argued in anger “Well, the Outer Space Bird Watch is a fraud company and you are in trouble for many crimes so I think the forces of the Judoon are perfect for you 2, I think!” Suddenly 3 Judoon teleport and they take the creatures away. "You are guilty of 3 Earth jurisdiction Crimes, you shall be arrested and your punishment will be later decided in court “Doctor now what? There are so many birds around that will kill the whole planet!” Shalek said confused “Well let’s all go to the roof!” he said BUILDING ROOF They look over the town and the Doctor throws an orb filled with liquid in. The orb flies up and then when It’s out of eye’s vision it starts to rain heavily. “What was that liquid?” Shalek enquired “Water,” he just said sharply. “But it has been raining for, eternity why hasn't it worked before?” Alice asked “Well the bird like creatures that tried to attack you, they are known as Sky Vermin. They told me that they have been carrying infection since a bird was first seen on the Earth and only now has it mutated to a deadly stage. I guess up until now it was immune to water or the rain never washed it away,” “Wow, but then this won’t do much either right?” Alfie asked “Not if you put the rain settings to 96 Hours!” The Doctor said then led the others to the Tardis in the ground floor. THE EXHIBITION HALL They all look around the exhibition hall “Well someone’s going to have fun cleaning this up!” Shalek said "Quickly before we get the blame, plus that lift is still on the Tardis, could break your bulb up there Doctor!" Alfie commented The four then go into the Tardis and fly away. HOLBY CITY HOSPITAL In Holby City Hospital, a body is being examined, the person is dead and covered in horrible marks. A nurse appears and takes the white sheet off the body and the body lifts up and comes to life. The eyes go green and Its hand plants on the nurses’ face burning it. The Nurse screams in terror and the zombie like creature runs away into the hospital…